For computer users, it can seem unmanageable and even frustrating to keep track of the many operational aspects of even a single computer, such as a home computer or laptop. A computer operating system may have various, and often un-related, system tools for computer system management. In addition, there may be separate user interfaces from which to monitor and control the computer system, such as to schedule file backups, defragment a system drive, add or remove a program, restore the system after a failure, and the like. The separate and un-related management tools, programs, utilities, and user interfaces can create an inefficient and cumbersome environment for a user attempting to coordinate and manage a computer system.